The Sonic Screwdriver
by Hotchaolic
Summary: H/R, watching Dr. Who while Reid goes fan-crazy rambling and Hotch loves it that way.


_Written for the Hotch/Reid prompt meme. _

**PROMPT: **_H/R, watching Dr. Who while Reid goes fan-crazy rambling and Hotch loves it that way._

* * *

Every time Spencer topped, when the post-coital bliss faded, Spencer would lean his back against the headboard and Aaron would nestle between his legs and curl up against the thin chest of his lover, resting his head on Spencer's heart and would fall asleep lulled by his lover's heartbeat. Spencer would tangle one hand into the short black curls and would wrap the other around his lover's waist holding him close. For Aaron being cradled by his lover was the best part of lovemaking, every time he hoped this could never stop.

Spencer shifted and tapped lightly on his lover's chest to let him know he was standing. When he was free from the embrace he laid Aaron's sleepy head on the pillow, covered him with the blankets and pressed his lips on his forehead before grabbing some clothes and stepping to the bathroom.

After a shower he dressed with a pair of sweatpants and one of Aaron's sweatshirt and walked to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and then moved to the living room, he turned on the TV and grabbed the remote and put on his glasses. When the far too well known music theme came from the speakers he tucked his feet under his body, ready for a marathon of his favorite TV show.

Aaron woke up after a thirty minute nap, being fucked by Spencer always wore him off. Spencer always teased him a lot and kept him on the edge for a long time before hitting his sweet spot and shooting stars through his whole body, making him found his own release. He threw unceremoniously his arm on the other side of the bed, reaching for Spencer but he failed. When he realized Spencer wasn't here he groaned in frustration, wrapped the blanket around himself and stepped to the living room where he found his young lover watching the TV. "Why you're not in bed?" Spencer didn't answered, instead he patted absently the empty spot next to him on the couch inviting him to join him.

Aaron sat next to him rubbing his eyes still dozed with sleep. Aaron silently watched as a man with a bowtie and a fez -oh seriously, a fez?, followed by a red headed and another guy ran toward a blue police box, apparently bigger on the inside. He frowned when said police box disappeared with a strange 'woosh' and flew into what Spencer had called a 'Time Vortex'.

"Why do they use a police box?" he asked.

"Oh dear god I love you!" Spencer exclaimed, without moving his gaze away from the TV.

"I love you too but… why?" Aaron frowned.

"Every time people ask me "Why does he fly into a phone booth?", that's not a phone booth, for god's sake, it's blue! Phone booths are fucking red!"

Aaron frown deepened. "Yeah... Still, why do they use a police box?"

Spencer shifted to look directly at his lover, the rerun on the TV now was forgotten, turning his lover into a Whovian was more important that episodes he had already seen before. "Actually the blue box it's not a police box" he began. He adjusted his glasses and sat cross-leg in front of his lover. His voice was the same he had when he explained something to Jack.

"That box is a TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. A TARDIS is basically a time machine, it travels through time and space, but it's not built it's grown, or at least the Doctor said so in The Impossible Planet."

Aaron eyes widened "Grown? Like carrots?"

Spencer became silent for a moment before nodding happily "Yeah exactly! Like carrots! But TARDIS were grew only on the planet of Time Lords, Gallifrey, which was destroyed during the Time War so this is the last TARDIS and he" he pointed at the man with the fez "he's the last time lord, better known as the Doctor. However its original form is not the police box one, the TARDIS has a chameleon circuit, unfortunately the Doctor broke it in the 60s and since then its stuck in this shape. Clear?" his eyes were sparkling with joy, like a kid, and Aaron couldn't help but drag him into his arms.  
"Very clear, Doctor Reid."

Spencer rested his head on Aaron chest. "I'm not that kind of Doctor, I don't have a TARDIS or a sonic screwdriver."  
He slipped his hand into the sheet covering Aaron's body and closed his hand around Aaron's now semi hard cock, rubbing his thumb on the head.

"Well," he laughed softly "I have my sonic screwdriver."


End file.
